This invention relates to microphones generally and in particular, to microphones which incorporate a speaker and an antenna. Combination microphone, speaker, and antenna units are well known in the art. Such units are generally referred to as public safety microphones as they typically find use with public service agencies. Typically, such microphones are worn on the chest and are connected to portable radios which are at belt level. Such units typically include a stubby type antenna extending from the top of the microphone and typically have both speaker and microphone grill positioned on the front of the microphone. As the sound from such units is not directed upward at the user's head, it is typically necessary to utilize a higher volume out of the speaker than would be required if the speaker was pointed upward. Furthermore, such units can be cumbersome from the standpoint of the antenna which can get in the user's way.